Luniah vs Kaitou
Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 7:26 PM Kaitou had the ring marked out roughly in chalk in the center of his mechanics workshop. Robot parts and other metal elements and tools were stacked here and there in the corners and on tables, but the circle was clear. Kaitou stood in the center, shirt off, cane in one hand. "I do hope you're ready for this my dear moirail." Mezz // Luniah-Yesterday at 7:29 PM Normally Luniah wasn't one for pointless fighting, however, her Moirail had insisted that she spar with him. She only agreed to get him to stop asking, at least for a while. Luniah stood by the edge of the ring opposite him, whip coiled in one hand. "Let's just get this over and done with. You can make the first move."(edited) Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 7:33 PM Kaitou chuckled fondly, and started to circle around the ring, judging his sparring partner and when to move. He took a chance, and came at her, attempting to strike with his cane. !roll 1d20+4 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 7:33 PM @Van //Kaitou rolled 17. (13, 4) Mezz // Luniah-Yesterday at 7:34 PM !roll 1d20-1 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 7:34 PM @Mezz // Luniah rolled 15. (16, -1) Mezz // Luniah-Yesterday at 7:35 PM Luniah wasn't quite fast enough to dodge, and was hit in the side with his cane as she dodged, causing her to stagger back. Not quite out of the ring, but it was close. While his back was turned, she lashed her whip out at his leg and tried to pull it out from under him. !roll 1d20-1 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 7:35 PM @Mezz // Luniah rolled 9. (10, -1) Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 7:36 PM !roll 1d20+2 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 7:36 PM @Van //Kaitou rolled 3. (1, 2) Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 7:37 PM She caught him off gaurd, and the whip snapped around his leg, bringing him to the floor. with a puff of exhaled breath, he grabbed the length of her whip and yanked it hard. !roll 1d20+5 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 7:37 PM @Van //Kaitou rolled 10. (5, 5) Mezz // Luniah-Yesterday at 7:38 PM !roll 1d20-1 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 7:38 PM @Mezz // Luniah rolled 1. (2, -1) Mezz // Luniah-Yesterday at 7:40 PM In hindsight, this was a bad idea. She was easily yanked forward and landed with a grunt on the floor. Since she was close, however, she was able to reach up and try to punch him in the arm to make him let go. !roll 1d20-1 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 7:40 PM @Mezz // Luniah rolled 1. (2, -1) Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 7:41 PM !roll 1d20+5 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 7:41 PM @Van //Kaitou rolled 11. (6, 5) Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 7:42 PM Given Kaitou's immense strength the arm punch was closer to a moiraly shooshpap, and the indigo blood grinned as made a move to pin her to the ground. !roll 1d20+2 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 7:42 PM @Van //Kaitou rolled 10. (8, 2) Mezz // Luniah-Yesterday at 7:43 PM !roll 1d10-1 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 7:43 PM @Mezz // Luniah rolled 1. (2, -1) Mezz // Luniah-Yesterday at 7:45 PM Luniah wasn't fast enough to roll out of the way, giving him time to pin her to the ground. Being as stubborn as she was, though, she still struggled to hit him and free herself. !roll 1d20-1 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 7:45 PM @Mezz // Luniah rolled 7. (8, -1) Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 7:45 PM !roll 1d20+5 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 7:45 PM @Van //Kaitou rolled 14. (9, 5) Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 7:46 PM Kaitou grunted, and kept her pinned beneath him, his golden eyes alight with mischief. "Say lusus ." he purred Mezz // Luniah-Yesterday at 7:47 PM Luniah frowned and continued to struggle. It quickly became apparent that her efforts were in vain, as her struggling slowly ceased. She turned her head to the side away from him. "Lusus." She muttered. Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 7:48 PM Kaitou's grin of triumph quickly turned into a pout as he leapt up, catlike, and offered his moirail a hand up. "well, that was...." Mezz // Luniah-Yesterday at 7:51 PM She pushed herself up, taking his hand so she could be pulled onto her feet. "Judging by your expression, not satisfying for you." Luniah finished his sentence after turning her gaze back to him. Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 7:51 PM The big troll flushed slightly, hot under the collar. "well, that's not the point... the point is for you to get better." Mezz // Luniah-Yesterday at 7:53 PM "It's hardly motivating when you can bring me down with such ease." She responded, bending down briefly to pick up her whip. "Besides, you're far better at close combat fighting than I am." Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 7:54 PM "You're right, that was terribly rude of me," he said, growing more flushed. "I'll rethink my approach before our next match." Mezz // Luniah-Yesterday at 7:55 PM She nodded in a sort of thank, though smiling faintly. Perhaps there was still hope to get some genuine manners out of him. "That would be much appreciated." Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 7:57 PM He returned the faint smile, "I forget my own strength sometimes. --can I offer you a cold drink?" Mezz // Luniah-Yesterday at 7:58 PM "Certainly. Hopefully your taste in drinks is as good as your supposed taste in disguises." She giggled to herself and started to walk out of the workshop. Category:Story Category:Log Category:Kaitou Category:Luniah